


Letters to Koichi

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Koichi

Meto pov

Dear Koichi,

I don't know why you are acting like this. Please tell me baby. I know you are hurting and all I want to do is help but I can't do that unless you tell me sweetheart but I'm hurting too. Can't you see what you are doing to me? you are pushing me away and I can sense an distance coming in between us. I don't want this baby. I want the old Koichi back- my Koichi. The person who was always happy, always smiling- the person I fell in love with all those years ago. He is now almost unrecognisable. Tell me what is hurting you and I wil help, you know that baby. I want to help you.

It's not just me that feels this way Koichi, it is our bandmates too. They love you as well, always remember that. Tsuzuku and MiA are worried about you honey, they know that something is off with you honey. What pains me is that I myself have no clue as to what it is. Please tell me. We are all here for you Ko-chan, never forget that.

We hardly speak anymore, its always me greeting you and you merely grunting back. Why won't you talk to me? It makes me feel useless and worthless that I can't help my lover and I don't want to feel that way. You have started smoking again, haven't you Koichi? Don't try to lie to me, I already know you have. I can smell it on your clothes. And then there is your drinking. I was kinda surprised when I found out about this, mostly because you were never a big drinker but now it seems that you are drunk all the time. I love you Koichi but that isn't great for your health. I'm getting very worried about you, you know. You stumble in to our house at the most ungodly hours, most of the time you are so drunk you can't even walk straight but that's not even the worst thing. The thing that hurts me most about this whole situation is that, you don't even sleep in the same bed as me. Am I really that bad, that you won't even share the same room as me?

I saw the lipstick mark on you the other day, I tried to persuade myself that it was nothing but all my efforts were in vain. Why are you doing this to me Koichi, I love you but do you even see that anymore? My mind wonders a lot about who this mystery man is but I can't seem to picture anyone. I am still deeply in love with you Koichi. You are my everything, i'll happily follow you blindly to the edge of the world and if you say the words love, I'll leave. I'll leave because I love you and I always want you to be happy, even if that means living a life without you. Your happiness is my happiness. Remember that Koichi.

I will always love you

Meto xoxo

 

I wiped the tears, that began to form in the corners of my eyes away and stood up upon hearing Koichi's car in the drive way. I made my way over to the spare bedroom which Koichi was residing with and placed the letter on top of his pillow. A place in which I was sure that he would see it. I quickly made my way into my room and switched my lights off. Hearing Koichi's footsteps, I dove under the covers and feigned sleep until I was sure that he had passed the room. Pulling out a picture of the two of us, I 'talked to him' until I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
